


Together

by stayingindoors



Series: Everything In Their World [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kid!Derek, M/M, Moreid, implied sexual abuse of a minor, kid!spencer, pre slash, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is jealous of Reid and does something drastic. Warning: Implied sexual abuse towards children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> For teengrl2
> 
> Prompt: Derek is jealous of Reid and does something drastic.
> 
> Notes: Wow this is long overdue I'm so sorry. Oh and this set in an AU where kid!Spencer moves to Chicago and meets kid!Derek
> 
> Warning: Implied sexual abuse towards children.
> 
> Disclaimer: Does it seem like I own Criminal Minds? Because I don't.
> 
> Music: ... I don't know anymore by I'm too lazy to even look at the song I'm listening to

"Good boy, Spencer. You caught the ball." A dark hand ruffled Spencer's long hair. Spencer beamed up at Buford, the boy starved for affection and approval.

Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. The new kid was such a suck up. Ever since he had come to the center a couple days ago, he'd been soaking up attention like a puppy.

Personally, Derek didn't see the appeal of him. Spencer had these big dorky glasses that he was constantly pushing up. His clothes were always super baggy and had bleach stains in weird places. And he was smart. Freakishly smart. Like 12-years-old-and-reading-college-books smart.

Derek walked away in disgust when Spencer fumbled for the ball over and over again as Buford encouraged him.

BREAK

That weekend Buford took Derek to the lake house for the first time.

BREAK

"What'd you get on your geometry test, Spence?" Buford asked, leaning down to Spencer's level and looking him in the eye.

Spencer blushed and looked down. "An A," he said to his feet proudly.

"Wow. That's amazing, kid." Buford smiled and patted Spencer's back. His hand lingered there for a bit too long, but no one even noticed. Spencer turned even more red.

Derek scoffed. "It's not like he's ever gotten anything besides an A," he muttered. Ever since last weekend, Derek had been keen to earn Buford's approval in other ways. But, the only person Buford had been praising lately was Spencer. The familiar twist of shame, anger and hatred welled in his stomach.

Spencer shuffled by Derek, giant book nestled in his arms. He offered a soft greeting that Derek ignored. Stupid new kid.

BREAK

Weeks past and suddenly Spencer wasn't the new kid anymore.

He was still the kid that Buford doted on the most, though and the other kids grew to hate Spencer too.

As for Derek, well, Derek had gone back to the cabin again.

BREAK

Spencer edged along the wall, head down, shoulders hunched.

Nobody had noticed him yet, but that changed when his book slipped from his grasp and banged against the floor, sounding like a door slamming. Every eye turned to Spencer and he flashed red like a street light.

"Would ya look at that?" One of the boys said, grinning.

"Looks like little Spencer dropped his book,” another snickered.

Spencer blushed and bent forward so his hair covered his face.

The group of about four or five boys ambled up to Spencer. One of them shoved him and the boy fell on top of his book.

“What a wimp.”

“Who even knows why Buford likes ‘im so much.”

Derek watched the spectacle from the other side of the room. He didn’t exactly approve of the outright bullying of Spencer, but he wasn’t really going to tell them to stop either.

Spencer climbed slowly to his feet, book back to being clutched tightly in his arms.

Before any of the boys can open their mouth again, Buford rounded the corner. He immediately spotted the group surrounding Spencer.

“Oh, just leave ‘im alone,” Buford said, pushing through the crowd and pulling Spencer to his side. Spencer didn’t lift his head. “Spencer doesn’t hurt anyone. You have no right to bother ‘im.”

Derek’s head whipped around. Buford had always told the boys that they had to stand up for themselves. He didn’t stop any bullying, never had. And then this – this skinny little white boy came in and changed everything. He had Buford telling him how amazing he was at every turn and standing up for him and this is enough. He needed to learn his place.

BREAK

Derek cornered Spencer in the bathroom. He had Spencer pressed as far as he could go against the doodle covered tiled wall with just the force of his presence.

“Why does he like you so much?” Derek growled, slapping a hand next to Spencer’s head.

Spencer looked at Derek warily through stringy bangs. “What?”

“You come and he’s practically tripping over himself to make you smile. And he’s defending you and what makes you so special?”

Spencer shrugged, dropping his gaze back to the floor. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

Derek slammed his other hand against the wall. Spencer flinched. “That’s bullcrap.”

“I really don’t know.”

“How can you please him so easily? All you need to do is breathe and suddenly you’re a wonder child,” Derek snarled.

Spencer shrank.

“And he doesn’t – he doesn’t even touch you,” Derek spat. “Do you get how lucky you are?”

Spencer’s head snapped up. “Don’t you dare try to tell me I’m lucky. I’m in the same situation you are. So don’t you even think you can pretend I’ve got it any better than you,” he snarled.

Derek was taken aback. This was both the loudest and the most he had ever heard Spencer talk. “I… I,” he stuttered. He hadn’t even thought that he wasn’t the only boy that Buford took to the lake house. With the way Buford treated Spencer, he probably went there even more than Derek. How… how many other boys had Buford ruined?

Spencer glared at him.

“I… I’m sorry,” Derek said.

“Excuse me?” Spencer asked, his eyebrows crawling into his hair and disbelief coloring his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said again, this time louder. He reached out a hand.

Spencer seemed to be considering his words. “Make me a deal.”

Derek’s mouth twitched. “Um… okay.”

“We’ll stop him from hurting anyone else if it’s the last thing we do.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

“Deal.”

Spencer shook his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I’m actually really proud of this. It was certainly a roller coaster to write. I hope I didn’t totally misrepresent or offend anyone.
> 
> Leave me prompts!


End file.
